The proposed Revision aims to contribute to the elimination of racial, ethnic and socioeconomic disparities in cardiovascular disease (CVD), including hypertension and stroke, the leading cause of death for all Americans, a major contributor to racial disparities in mortality in the U.S., and a priority condition identified by AHRQ. The aims of the Revision are directly related to activities currently underway in the parent grant, and extend them in a way that is complementary and synergistic. Most importantly, it extends the paradigm and work of parent Center to intervention and CER of special relevance to the elimination of health disparities in cardiovascular disease. The specific aims for the Revision are: 1) To compare the effectiveness of three strategies to maintain physical activity and reductions in cardiovascular risk following a baseline intervention to promote physical activity among residents of low-to moderate income, predominantly African American and Latino communities at high risk for obesity, hypertension, diabetes and heart disease;2) To enhance skills and help build the supply of researchers from health disparities populations, contributing to capacity to conduct comparative effectiveness research within populations at high risk of CVD;3) To enhance capacity to conduct CER by developing a database of comparative effectiveness research studies designed to assess the comparative effectiveness of interventions designed to reduce cardiovascular risk through increased physical activity among African American and Hispanic/Latino populations in the U.S. and 4) To actively disseminate CER findings and develop strategies to translate findings into interventions, programs and policies regarding maintenance of behavioral change in low to moderate income, racially and ethnically diverse populations at high risk for poor cardiovascular outcomes. The study design for Aim 1 (the research subproject) involves randomization into three maintenance intervention strategies and longitudinal analysis of quantitative data to compare their effectiveness in maintaining physical activity and cardiovascular risk reductions. We will use systematic project documentation to evaluate process and impact of Aims 2-4.